Clown
You are... well... the funny person of the station! Honk honk! This usually means you play harmless pranks(read: Exposing an area to space and using lube to make people slip into it) on people. The clown doesn't have to do anything, must spread the word of the Honkmother through honks and elaborate pranks, they just have to mess around, much like an assistant, but the clown doesn't usually listen to anyone because they have places to be, and things to HONK! Also it is hard to hear people when blacked out from people bashing your head in. This page needs more H.O.N.K! 's Theatre is where you spawn along with the Mime]] Pranks Pranks can range from anything from harmless (like bolting random doors using... special methods, usually they don't know it was you that did it then) to throwing random banana peels (usually people hate you for this most of all), or even spamming prayers to the Honkmother for a H.O.N.K mech because those assholes don't have bananium. Remember, you are still bound to rule one, as in don't be a dick. If you griff excessively expect a ban, a robusting, or both. Honk Honking is how you get your work done. If you honk a honk honk then honk up the honk, well you'll have a doozy of a honk on your honk to wash off. Equipment You get the clown suit, a bike horn, clown stamp (for approving monkey crates) clown mask (which works like a gas mask), box of crayons just so you can start writing naughty words all over the escape arm, a banana, and your slippery PDA. Your PDA can infect people's PDAs with a virus that makes it randomly honk, and possibly do other things? Who knows, HONK! If the round goes on long enough, someone may be demented HONK enough to build to you a HONK mech. This mech even make squeaky sounds when it moves instead of those awful clomping noises of other mechs. Make sure to attach the 'HoNkER BlAsT 5000' to it, for EXTREME HONKING! Honk! Both you and the Mime spawn in the Theatre and have access to all the costumes inside. Job Difficulty Very little, but people might want to kill you just for being the clown. HONK! Pennywise Time Remember that time you were terrified by a clown when you were small? Well, this is the reason why. As a traitor, while you could possible be just funny as hell and hope people won't kill you (like using the camo projector set to "banana"), you should learn how to robust or how to break and enter! Just have fun and relax, and honk while you betray people! If all else fails, get a circular saw and a Welding Helmet and kill people who slip on your banana peels (the scare factor is pretty high). Also, building a massive inn out of horns in the middle of a command center and charging people to live there is hilarious. Related viewing Category:Jobs